


Just One Hour

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Stubborn, asthmatic Madison, flustered Hamilton, this boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As his chest began to tighten Madison tried to relax, he tried to tune in on Hamilton's rambling, distract himself.  It didn't work.  He tried to slow his breaths, it didn't work.  He tried to muffle his wheezing, cutting his breathe just short enough to halt the inevitable sound. Anything to stop the curiosity visibly growing within Jefferson as the small man beside him continued to struggle with inhaling and exhaling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, just a heads up, this is a fic about my dude Madison and him having asthma. I see a lot of memes and jokes about how Madison has asthma, and it's funny, and so i thought I'd do something and contribute, since I have asthma so I thought I'd just y'know, do a thing. So um, yeah, enjoy, i guess.

Madison knew it, he knew the dry, winter, weather was too much. He knew he should have stayed home, he knew he shouldn't have pushed himself to go outside, he knew he shouldn't have left his inhaler. It was an accident waiting to happen, in the back of his mind he knew this would happen, and yet he continued, he didn't want to miss another one of Hamilton's endless rants about establishing a national bank, although he has heard it many times before. So there he sit, regret running in circles around his mind, occupying his every thought, his consciousness slipping from the world around him. It started out as a simple tightness around his chest, it wasn't enough to stunt his breathing completely, and there was supposedly only an hour left of the 'speech' to go. However the tightness turned to his breaths getting shorter and short, slowly, suffocating him. The worst part, it was easy to breathe out, simple enough, however Madison had to force himself to breathe in, every time took a surprising amount of energy to complete.

As Madison shifted uncontrollably in his seat, bringing his handkerchief up every second or so to cover his almost audible wheezing, Jefferson watched out of the corner of his eyes. Thomas scooted his chair closer to the smaller man, closing the already small gap between the too, and grabbed Madison's hand, palm facing up, tapping in Morse code a message only the two would understand.

.--- . -- -- -.-- ..--..

Madison slightly smiled at the childish nickname, remembering the first few times Jefferson began to use it to refer to James. He grabbed the taller man's hand and turned his palm upwards, and silently began tapping away at the center.

.. .----. -- / --- -.- .- -.--

Thomas turned towards Madison, staring into his eyes with concern. Madison tapped the same pattern into Jefferson's hand and turned back to Hamilton, one more hour he told himself, just one more hour. Jefferson, however, remain turned towards his lover, and slowly, reluctantly even, turned back to face the short man that is Hamilton debating with another sitting within the audience. Of course neither of them were actually listening, Jefferson was searching for any crack in Madison's facade as the younger's breathes continued to get shorter and shorter until his chest was raggedly puffing out and in, trying to find some kind of pattern to follow yet failing horrendously. Madison began to count the seconds by as minutes felt like hours on their own. And finally, Hamilton stopped talking, Madison waited for a second, then two, then three, and then he realized the immigrant hadn't stopped, he had finished. James jumped up from his seat, almost all of the other men already exiting, entirely forgetting the lack of oxygen that has accumulated over this seemingly endless hour. As his knees turned weak, James fell to the ground, or at least that's where he intended to hit, but within what seemed of a split second he was held up against Jefferson's chest.

  
"Next time you should really tell the truth" he shook his head as Madison let out a strangled wheeze, coughing violently. Hamilton stepped forward to offer support to his old friend, but Jefferson beat him to it as he leaned James up against his back, bringing the smaller man's leg's up to his waist only for them to wrap around him.

"Hamilton won't you be a dear and call for a carriage?" Jefferson said calmly, a strained urgency laced his voice in a secrecy few could detect. Hamilton took a second to stare into Madison's eyes, his eyebrows arched in empathy as he nodded and slightly jogged off towards the streets outside the stuffy building. Jefferson held still for a moment before he hunched over just slightly, a posture James has seen time and time again.

"Why didn't you stay at home?" He turned his head just slightly over his shoulder, just to get a closer look at the disheveled figure that was his precious Jemmy.

"You seemed... like you... wanted me to come" Madison took brief breathes in between words, trying to get as much air as he could into his lungs.

"Who cares what I think, your asthma is far more important than whether or not I'm going to sit and listen to a midget for two hours alone!" Thomas' voice rose higher as it simultaneously became slightly deeper, he was obviously angry. James lowered his head into the other's shoulder.

"I'm sorry... Tommy..." he breathed out, trying to catch his breath afterwards. Thomas' shoulder slumped, he always softened up when Madison used the nickname, he was the only one that could and would.

"I'm" Thomas began, only to take a second to think of what to say "I'm not mad, and it's not your fault, it's just... I'd wish you'd tell me about these things..." he looked back up at Madison, looking for some kind of answer. James nodded and leaned in and planted a short and soft kiss on Jefferson's cheek, trying to catch his breathe afterwards as his wheezing became worse. Thomas leaned back in and planted a longer kiss on James' mouth, and then released, giving enough time for his lover to inhale what he had lost, and then planted another, and another, and another. One on his nose, one on his forehead, one on his left cheek, then right. It seemed he was aiming for every open patch of skin while Madison giggled every time the soft lips would hit a ticklish spot. However, the session didn't last as long as the two had hoped, Hamilton cleared his throat as he straightened himself out, face tinted with a dark pink hue as he pointed towards the exit.

"The carriage is ready" he finally choked out, somewhat surprised at seeing the soft side of the quiet shadow and the booming giant that seemed kind to only few. Jefferson nodded as he secured his grip around Madison's thighs and began to stroll out of the room, slightly slowing his pace to mutter something into Hamilton's ear, something that Madison's failed to pick up, much to his dismay. However, whatever Jefferson managed to whisper, it was enough to make Hamilton stop in his tracks, lips just slightly parted as he nodded and moved back out of the way of the two. James looked out of the corner of his eyes as he saw Hamilton staring at them, cheeks rosy, as he almost reluctantly looked away and closed the door to the large room. As James turned his head back towards the exit of the building, he entered a small coughing fit as the two entered the carriage. Jefferson nearly shouted at the coachman where to go, which of course made Madison jump in his seat, considering the condition he was in.

Jefferson frowned to himself at the act, and quickly pulled James into his chest, lightly and delicately like a flower, and kissed his temple. He then continued to whisper tiny words of encouragement as James smiled weakly, it wasn't that terrible, he had asthma attacks from time to time and they had been far worse than this one, and yet he could feel the urgency in Thomas' voice as he tried to keep calm, as he kissed and hugged and held James close like this was the last time. If this is what having an asthma attack brought, he should do it more, James thought as he snuggled closer to the taller man, relishing in the soft velvet jacket as the carriage bobbed up and down and Jefferson planted small kisses up and down Madison's neck and face.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so umm, hey, this is me. I just wanted to say thank you for reading this, it's not good, I know. I haven't written or typed anything in a long time and I decided to just write a little fluff to get back in the game, but this is my first fan fiction just to give you some perspective. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed, if you didn't I understand, but if there's anything that sucks about this just call me out, I ain't gona be mad. So um, yeah, bye sort of, I guess.


End file.
